Scylla: large and in Charge
by Jaredthefox92
Summary: Note: This story is about a fancharacter of mine in the Sonic fandom and a canon event in my story, in which she attacked the west coast of the United Federation and caused the nation of Northamer to enter the Second Great Dimensional War with the Moebians. This is a war story, mixed with science fiction and horror.
1. Chapter One: The Beast out to Sea

**Location: Off the western coast of Northamer**

**Time: 3.32 pm  
Date: June 6th, 3255.**

It was a normal day aboard the U.F.S.S Diligence as human Seamen Pierce Wrecker was onboard the vessel wiping the seagull droppings off the poop deck of the vessel. While not the most glamorous of jobs aboard the Diligence for a United Federation sea naval personnel, it nevertheless was needed to make ceremonies and meetings with all hands aboard her not smell as sailors would be ordered to stand around. As Wrecker scrubbed the steel and wood, he would hum a naval shanty as everything seemed rather tranquil. The west coast of Northamer was known for its pleasant weather, as well as a nice beach inland, of said beach he wished he could be lounging around with on off duty, but he continued to do his duty aboard the vessel regardless.

"Man, sun's just beating down on my head" Wrecker said to himself as he wiped off the sweet from his noggin as he tilted up his naval cap.

Soon the seaman's shift would be over, thus he would relinquish his time cleaning to his friend, Albert Ghaston who would in return take up his work and he would report below deck to wash off and take his leave. Other than the heat however and the hot Summer's sun, things were rather calm as one would expect. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and sure enough as he turned around, he soon saw Ghaston there waiting to take his mop and begin his duty shift.

"Aye Wrecker, I think you cleaned the bird shit off in the baking sun long enough now, it's my turn" Ghaston said as he walked over and patted Wrecker's back.

"Enjoy" Wrecker said sarcastically as he handed over the mop to his wing-mate.

"Will do" Ghaston snidely replied before looking out over the side of the deck off into the distance.

Ghaston then looked out to see for several minutes while holding the mop into his hands, meanwhile Wrecker lifted the bucket of water and brought it over to him so he could commence with his own duties. However, Wrecker noticed that he was starring for at least a minute or too out to the distance and then became curious as to what he was seeing.

"Seeing any whales out there?" Wrecker asked.

"No, I mean. Do whales normally have a bright reddish color to them? Could be a boat." Ghaston replied.

"Could be, but I don't know of any whale that is red. Did you see any blowing up of water, that's how they breath or something?" Wrecker replied.

"No, it um. It look like it was sort of like a buoy. Only bigger, maybe a few nautical miles from the ship. Civilian boats don't submerge here, do they?" Ghaston asked him as he turned and looked at his wing-mate.

"They're not supposed to, it's off limits to have a submersible this close to a GUN ship and harbor." Wrecker replied.

"Oh gee, you think it's one of those eggheads? I mean, not to jump to conclusions or anything, but if there's something red and it's not a civilian boat out there, we sort of need to inform Admiral Stark about this." Ghaston replied as now both were trying to look out in the distance.

"Maybe I'll go inform him as soon as I get inside." Wrecker stated.

Suddenly, both saw something out to sea, only this time it was closer. It looked like a large pointy spike out of the ocean. At first they presumed it to be the dorsal fin of a dolphin or whale, but as it moved closer it didn't seem to submerge, in fact it looked bigger than a fin and eventually they deduced that the shape wasn't a wedge like a knife, but of something cylinder like, almost like the end of a pencil's lead.

"The hell is that?" Wrecker said as he pointed.

"I don't know, but whatever it is. It ain't no whale!" Ghaston replied.

"Alright, we both need to go see Stark. Hurry, drop the mop and let's go!" Wrecker said as he motioned for him to follow as both quickly ran towards the command room hatch.

Soon both sailors scurried and frantically opened the hatch as they entered the deck lower entrance to the bridge. However, next to them were guards who were confused as to why they so hastily opened the hatch. Of course, upon looking at their face, they knew something was up and thus all the sailors became alerted, now four in all.

"What's going on fellas? You two look like you saw a ghost." One of them said.

"There's something out at the starboard! It doesn't look like a whale; we need to get the admiral to know this!" Ghaston stated to them.

"Geeze guys, get up to the Bridge and inform Stark!" The secondary guard said as he was now worried.

With a quick nod from Wrecker, both the sailors frantically went up the stairs until they were atop the bridge of the vessel. They then began to knock in a sequence of the door hatch there to indicate an emergency aboard the ship. Soon the secondary hatch would be opened, and they looked at another guard. Said guard didn't look very amused if this were some sort of prank.

"This better be good you lubbers, Stark is busy." The sailor inside with the gun.

"Sorry, sir. We just need to speak to Stark, we got a bogey out on our starboard. Sir!" Ghaston said as he saluted.

"Shit guys, get in." The sailor inside said as he motioned and the two went inside until there was the admiral there standing as he turned around.

Stark looked rather tall, and clearly of darker pigmented skin. However, he looked grizzled and both sailors know he saw action in Holoska. They both moved up to him and gave their salutes as the admiral was forced to salute back to them. Clearly however, he seemed annoyed by this little interruption.

"What is it, maggots? You should be below deck doing your tasks." Stark stated.

"Sir, with all due respect. We think we got something out there, something that's unidentified. Starboard side, it was first shown to be bright red, we thought it was a civilian sub but that's restricted this close to our ship, sir. So, we looked again, and we saw something that looked like a spike out in the water, but not of a whale. It's also moving towards us, sir." Wrecker stated.

"You have been in the sun to long, still this does seem like something we should check out. Lieutenant Davis, check out on sonar, will you?" Stark said as he turned and pointed to a female human with black hair as she began to look.

"Um sir, you need to come and see this." She stated.

Stark then shook his head and then turned around as he walked over to her and looked down on the sonar. Of which Stark would make a startling find. Something was indeed heading towards them, something even bigger than a small submarine or any civilian vessel! At this point Stark began to tense up and both sailors grew pale from seeing him do this.

"Alert the ship! Tell all hands to man their battle stations! Whatever that thing is out there, it's not a civi. Put the ship on alert, now! We got a bandit coming starboard in fast!" Stark yelled out.

"Aye sir!" The helmsman said as he got on the comm link.

Soon the ship was placed on high alert. Not only were the cruisers guns manned and slowly beginning to turn towards where the incoming object was, but sailors soon readied the side guns aboard the ship's deck. Now the entire ship was alert and preparing for whatever was heading towards them, until they saw whatever it was rise once more. Emerging from the water, they saw what could only be described as a bunch of ginger red hair on the head of a giant Mobian, soon the go ahead was given to engage as the ship began to unleash it's main gun and the sailors fired their machine guns at the creature. However, as millimeter and caliber round were lobbed, the monster began to submerge below once more until it was under the ship, sadly the positioning of the ship was too perpendicular to unleash its depth charges. Eventually however the entire ship was shaken as whatever it was began to tilt the entire ship from below. A distress signal was sent out to alert the harbor of an enemy attack as soon the entire cruiser would shake and rumble as whatever it was, it had somehow fastened it unto the hull of the ship!

The sound of the alarm could be heard as now crew were shaken by whatever had latched on from below, unknown to them however soon thing would get much worse as the unimaginable happened, soon what looked like gigantic, grey fur covered hands began to emerge from the port and starboard side, only they were wide enough and big enough to grab unto the entire ship like it was a toy. The crew began to panic and retreat from the flanks as the massive hands took little time before they began to crush and pierce deep into the wood and steel under their strength. Not only this, but whatever sort of abomination this was had in mind to literally try to tear the cruiser in two!

"My god, what is that thing?!" Stark said as held onto the bridge control console.

"Sir, we need to abandon ship! We're sitting ducks on her!" Davis warned.

"Alright, all crew, abandon ship! Repeat! All crew abandon ship! Get Port Sumpter on the line, we're under attack and going down!" Stark demanded.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the Blockade

It wasn't long before the distress signal coming from the ill-fated Diligence had reached the naval port on the mainland of Northamer. The port authority tried to contact the emergence ship, but to no avail. By the time the signal was intercepted and just what exact cruiser was on alert in the entire fleet was finally singled out, the vessel was already presumed lost at sea after several failed attempts to reestablish contact with the ship. Still, a search and rescue operation would be soon underway. Meanwhile, the alarming news that something or someone was out there who assailed such a mighty cruiser of the United Federation called for more ships to be dispatched to search for the crew. After-all, if anything was able to completely and utterly sink an entire cruiser then surely whatever happened must be detected and dealt with. Soon three ships that were ready to go from the harbor were sent out, and while slow these vessels didn't have much far to travel out to the coast.

Meanwhile, emerging slowly from the beneath the depths of the ocean near where the attack of the sunken cruiser was coming forth the monster from before. Rising from beneath the waves, a massive Mobian like head emerged from the water. From the looks of things, the ill-fated sailors depictions of red were correct as it appeared that the large noggin of the creature also possessed a massive amount of ginger red hair atop a gigantic grey fured head with two massive vulpine like ears now protruding outward.

Soon, the creature was revealed to be a gigantic female vulpine as her head now was above water level and she began to take loud gasps of breath. After taking in far more oxygen than several sailors combined and exhaling a fairly alarming amount of carbon dioxide, the titaness vixen began to catch her breath and look around as she either was capable of floating, or merely her massive feet were able to stand on the relatively shallow surface of the ocean. Her massive green eyes began to scan around towards where the beach coastline was vaguely in view. While she was out a few knots to sea, she wasn't far off from the shoreline. However, getting to the beach would be slow and time consuming as one would expect.

"Boy that was fun! Always good to play kraken with a GUN ship. Heh heh" the giantess said as she seemingly was apathetic to tearing an entire ship in half and causing it to sink.

"I think the crew got away though, bummer, but oh well. Now all I got to do is bait their mates into coming here. Send more ships GUN! I'll be glad to dip em down in here! The water is nice and cool! Ha ha!" She said now boasting in a rather sadistic manner.

Soon over the horizon, she could see the three United Federation vessels slowly approaching towards her, and this time they looked like they were in formation to attack or defend. They look to be two destroyers and a cruiser flagship. At this point though, instead of being concerned. She merely grinned and made ready to slip back under the water when the time was right. They appeared to be not major battle-cruisers, which made sense as GUN battleships wouldn't be sent out on a search and rescue operation. However, they were at range so they could fire their depth charges or surface to water torpedoes at her, unlike the unlucky Diligence.

"So, G.U.N sent me more toy boats to play with. Perfect, the more I sink, the less there are to deal with at the dock." She muttered to herself as soon she would duck back beneath the water and made ready her fiendish trap to be set.

"This is G.U.N Search and Rescue ship, Samaritan responding to distress call of the Diligence. Diligence, do you come in? Over? Copy, this is the Samaritan to a survivor of the Diligence. What is your status report? Over?" The radioman to the flagship of the trio of search and rescue vessels tried to hail the ship, but in vain.

"Still nothing, something's not right. A ship like that just doesn't disappear off the coast of our own beach. Whoever attacked them, must have had a way to leave no survivors in a very small amount of time." Said Captain Nicolas Roland of the Samaritan.

"Maybe it's a new weapon on the Empire? That crazed mad scientist is always trying to devise some way to screw us over." Said his first mat, Wyatt Watkins.

"Not just devise, he HAS screwed us over before. Keep that in mind." Roland said to Watkins

"Aye sir, but we really need to figure out what Happened to the crew, and if all else fails. We may need to get the fleet to blockade whatever the hell happened out there from getting closer to shore." Watkins stated.

"Be ready then, wait. What's that out there? I see a lifeboat!" Roland said as he pointed out to the left of the ship.

"My god, it's them! Quick sir, permission to let the survivors aboard?" Wattson said.

"Granted, get our crew down there and get them to the bridge here. I need to know just what the hell they dealt with." Roland ordered.

Soon the surviving life raft was intercepted and helped aboard the Samaritan. From the looks of things, it looked like none other than Captain Stark, and both Ghaston and Wrecker were fortunate to have survived it. However, as they were helped aboard it was a terrifying scene as they all look like they were suffering from post-traumatic shock, and not clearly from something as simple as being attacked by a robot or an enemy ship. The trio of survivors were hastily brought to the bridge of the ship where captain Roland had his sailors look for any signs of first aid. Thankfully, other than looking like they've been tossed into sea and some minor cuts and bruises, they all three looked physically well, but mentally? That was an entirely different story.

"Alright, I know you men have just been through hell. We need to know however what just happened with your ship? Are there any more survivors?" Roland asked.

"It-it was a monster! It reached out from the depths of hell and literally grabbed my ship!" Stark blurted out, still showing signs of not believing what had happened.

"Are you telling me, some sort of Egg Empire robot was out there, and it grabbed your ship, from below?" Roland asked him, trying best to sound comforting and informal to help calm down the survivors.

"No, it wasn't a robot. It was a damn Mobian, a giant one!" Ghaston let out.

It took a bit for Roland to get this processed in his mind. He knew Mobians, some of course were even aboard this very ship. However, from what he knew of their species they were never large enough to rip an entire cruiser in two. That is, at least not the ones enlisted into the United Federation. However, something in the back of his mind haunted him. Something about this, something he had heard. A few years back, he read a report about a giant Mobian. One in Eurish that GUN had nearly at top classified intelligence on. Only it was from his status and the yarn of a fellow drunken sailor had he heard this tale. From what was told, this Mobian was some sort of extra-terrestrial they called "Grief". The monster wasn't well known at the time to anyone in Northamer, but the mere mention of some sort of giant in the water meant that he couldn't take any chances.

"Alright, I believe you guys. Get them to the med bay , I'll contact admiral Vickers to tell him that we're dealing with a 'giant'." Roland said as the sailors were then sent below deck to the medical bay.

"You can't be serious, first mate Wattson said as he watched them all escorted out of the command bridge. A giant, a Mobian giant? In the ocean? They must have been drinking too much sea water." Wattson stated to Roland.

"I don't want another word from you Wattson, get into contact with the admiral. I'm taking this with utmost truth. First Project Shadow, and now this crap. Nothing surprises me anymore, now get the admiral on the horn. That's an order." Roland stated.

"Aye, sir."

"This is admiral Jason Vickers to the Samaritans. Have you found any survivors?" A voice on a comm-link asked.

"Yes sir, we've found a small life raft with what appeared to be the captain of the ship, and two hands. Sadly however, that's all." Roland stated.

"I see, did you find out what caused their incident?" Vickers asked.

"Yes sir, and you're not going to believe me." Roland said as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Try me." Vickers replied.

"Alright, the captain of their ship told me. That they were attacked, by a giant. Not an Egg Empire machine either, by an actual giant Mobian." Roland stated, trying to hide the lunacy of that entire statement.

"Giants don't exist, captain. Are you sure they're not just delusional?" Admiral Vickers asked.

"Yes sir, the captain and his hand both clearly made a confirmed unison report. We also haven't found any other survivors and we're nearing the location." Roland stated.

"You expect me to believe this?" Vickers asked.

"No sir, but I do believe it's classified G.U.N intel on something called "Grief", if I read in a report a few years back. The United Federations should have it something in the archives." Roland said, now fibbing about knowing about a giant.

"Alright Roland, alright. No need to get the top brass involved in this. What would you suggest we do?" Vickers asked Roland.

"Well, if whatever is out there is true. Then the first thing we should do is form a naval blockade with every ship around the coastline and Port Sumpter. If I recall, these 'giants' have caused a lot of casualties about fifteen years ago in Eurish." Roland stated.

"This is crazy, but it's better than getting the top brass to have us cover this shit up. I'll dispatch more ships and we'll set up a defensive line. Until then, continue your search for survivors. Admiral Vickers out." The admiral said as he closed the comm signal.

Soon the Samaritan would move to where the last coordinates of the Diligence were traced. However, this time it was on high alert, as were the other two ships as behind them ships from the port were slowly coming out and attempting to form a defensive blockade. However, everything appeared quiet. While there were signs of wood and wreckage floating around, as well as survivors who were helped one by one back aboard the rescue ship, the monster that G.U.N was searching for wasn't being picked up on sonar, still. If Captain Roland's intuition was correct, whatever the monster was would surely need to get air and surface again.

Meanwhile, in the medical bay Wrecker, Stark, and Ghaston were all soon to be released topside to the main bridge. Their wounds were meager other than the loss and traumatic event they had been through. Other than that, no broken bones or signs of wounds. Still, as they were about to exit the hatch to the bridge. They could all hear something coming from under the hull. The twisting and bumping of metal, as if they were either scrapping shallow water, or something literally was moving under the ship.

"Oh god, not the monster again!" Wrecker exclaimed.

"We need to get up back to Roland, you two hake a leg and get up there!" Captain Stark said as they all began to rush up the stairs to the bridge.

"Captain, whatever its hell that beast is getting close!" Wattson said as he pointed at the sonar all being lit up.

"It's coming in fast, it was hiding and staying low on the seabed! Ready the depth charges! Blow that thing to kingdom come!" Roland ordered.

The ship and it's crew didn't take any chances as they would dispatch depth charges into the water below. This was followed in return by the two wing ships as all three of them began to fire their charges down below at the giantess. Of course, she quickly deduced such as one exploded and hurt her noggin that she had to do something fast. Thinking quickly, the titaness vixen pushed with all her might and tried to swim out from below them, of course this would mean that she would be in their line of fire, but she had something in store for them. As she moved and swam a charge struck her back and began to sting as she let out bubbles from her mouth. Still she was able to get some distance and then she rushed up from the water as fast as she could while gasping for breath. At this point however she was up on more shallow water and up to her chest. Soon all hell would break loose as all three ships saw the monster for what she truly was as she surfaced.

"I don't believe it! It's true! Giants exist!" Wattson blurted out.

"Soon to be a dead one! All batteries, open fire!" Captain Roland ordered as he didn't take any chances and ordered his main canon to fire upon her.

"Uh, heh heh hey guys." The giantess said as she took a few seconds before a round whizzed past her head.

"Oh crap!" She let out as she soon realized that they were firing upon her and her chest and head was exposed.

She couldn't do much to avoid their fire, but what she could do is mess up their ships. Thinking quickly, she began to sway her massive arms and splash about to cause waves and ripples to knock the ships over and to hopefully make them lose track of their target. As she would do this, she tried advancing forwards and putting more and more force into her generated waves in order to make mini tsunamis to mess with the ships. This appeared to work as soon she could hear warning sirens of the ships as they would rise and down and sway from left to right along with the currents. Some fire from the ships were still incoming, but they would end up in the waves and distorted due to the force as she slowly advanced closer and closer, just close enough into melee range.

"Captain! She's getting closer!" Wattson stated.

"Goddammit We need to fallback! Pull the fleet out, we need to reinforce the blockade!" Roland said frantically while signaling his ship to move backwards.

"Aye sir!" Wattson let out.

Soon the Samaritan was able to move backwards and get some distance, sadly however she was able to latch unto one of the ships and soon she would grapple onto one of the destroyers before literally trying to turn it over and capsize it. Captain Roland and now the three from below deck who were now aboard the bridge could only watch in horror as the giantess vixen was able to with both her arms, completely turn over their left destroyer as soon she would try to put her chest weight on it and drag it's crew below. The crew aboard the Samaritan could only mutter prayers as the secondary destroyer began to pull out not wanting to receive the same fate as the other destroyer as well. Soon both ships would fall back to make a last stand at the coastline, but at this point they all questioned if this would be enough.


End file.
